<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rabbits in springtime by xenosaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661312">rabbits in springtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus'>xenosaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Changes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Purring, Sleeping Together, g’raha isn’t slowly dying anymore and he’s super horny about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>G'raha is barely awake before he’s being gathered into his warrior’s arms, and for the first time, the metal and leather of his armor have texture under G'raha's fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rabbits in springtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look sometimes you just gotta write your favorite character being horny and happy</p><p>a big thank you to my beta benny for their work on this fic, and for putting up with my bizarre raid callouts every week.  they are a true friend and i love them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people will acclimate to anything that doesn’t kill them.  G’raha is no different-- he’s spent years ignoring the ache at the edges of the creeping crystal, the numbness of the places where flesh has already given way to it.  He knows he’s changed, but he grows fuzzy on the details of how his body used to work and feel.</p><p>And then he wakes up in the Source, crystal decay nothing more than a memory.</p><p>Right from the start, things are different.  He’s barely awake before he’s being gathered into his warrior’s arms, Vilmar laughing through tears as he embraces him.  G’raha throws his arms around Vilmar’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder.</p><p>The metal and leather of Vilmar’s armor have texture under his flesh-and-blood fingers.  He can feel the warmth of his skin in a way that feels direct and current, rather than a dim awareness of temperature.</p><p>It feels so <i>real</i>, and he cries too, overtaken by the joy of it all.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>G’raha spends most of his first day back in Mor Dhona being prodded at by Krile and a handful of chirurgeons.  Between the soul merge, his time asleep in the tower, and the crossing between shards, there’s a lot of unknowns about his health.  At least he’s in good company-- the returning Scions are confined to Dawn’s Respite as well.<p>Vilmar floats around the infirmary, chatting with his recovering friends between fetching things for Krile.  He gravitates towards the Leveilleur twins and G’raha himself, switching easily between playing the fretful elder brother and the doting lover.  He brings Alphinaud books and distracts Alisaie from her distaste for bedrest with potential training schedules.  G’raha finds himself the easiest to please of the bunch; all Vilmar has to do is sit with him, tails half-tangled, and he’s happy.</p><p>Night comes before he knows it, and even the chirurgeon currently taking a blood sample can’t distract him from the conversation Vilmar is having with Krile.</p><p>“We haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary all day,” Vilmar says. “Does he really <i>need</i> to sleep here?”</p><p>They’re talking behind him, so G’raha can’t turn to get a look at their faces without being incredibly obvious.</p><p>“As much as I hate to interfere with your celebratory tumble,” Krile sighs, “we still don’t know if there are side effects.”</p><p>G’raha’s face warms, but Vilmar doesn’t sound embarrassed at all.</p><p>“If he has to be here, can I stay with him?”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence, some kind of nonverbal communication G’raha misses.</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of keeping my pants on,” Vilmar complains.  Another beat of silence.  “I am!  Don’t look at me like that!”</p><p>Krile huffs a laugh, but it seems that was enough to convince her.  “Oh, alright-- but you owe me one.”</p><p>Vilmar thanks Krile profusely, while G’raha grins at his socks hard enough that the chirurgeon starts giving him amused glances.</p><p>They’d slept together when they could find the time back in the Crystarium, whenever Vilmar wasn’t out and G’raha wasn’t working all nighters, but those moments had always felt stolen.  Most of the time, they really had just slept-- it was only a few hours here, a few hours there, work snapping at his heels and guilt in his heart as he followed Vilmar back to the Pendants.</p><p>They have time now.  They have all the time they want.</p><p>Vilmar is gone for a while after that conversation, and he comes back dressed down.  Armor abandoned, the only thing left of his usual attire is his glasses.  He’s wearing a loose cotton shirt that’s open enough to show about half his chest, and his trousers don’t look like they fit at all.  G’raha eyes him over, trying not to ogle too openly.</p><p>“I forgot my sleep clothes in the First,” Vilmar says sheepishly, following G’raha’s eyes to the gaps in his clothes. “These were the only extras I could wheedle out of one of the other Scions.  Probably best I don’t parade about in my smallclothes.”</p><p>G’raha bites his tongue to keep from disagreeing and clears his throat.</p><p>“Ah-- yes, I imagine that would be quite a scene.”</p><p>Vilmar laughs and sits down next to him on the bed, close enough that their knees touch. “Is it safe to assume you heard the entirety of my conversation with Krile?  You don’t seem surprised that I’m bedding down in here.”</p><p>“It is rather difficult not to eavesdrop on conversations happening just outside my privacy curtain,” G’raha admits.  Vilmar grins and sways to bump their shoulders together.  When he sits up straight again, G’raha goes with him, resting his head on Vilmar’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve been told to keep my hands to myself.  Your virtue will survive the night, my love,” Vilmar sighs dramatically.</p><p>G’raha’s ears flick with amusement and Vilmar ducks his head to kiss the closer one.</p><p>“A shame,” G’raha says, lowering his voice to keep from being overheard.  He gets a low, interested purr in response.</p><p>“How are you feeling?  If you’re still feeling like yourself tomorrow then I doubt Krile will take offense to me borrowing you for a few bells.”</p><p>G’raha hesitates before answering.  “While I am not in any pain nor do I feel ill, what is normal for my body is different here than it was in the First.”</p><p>He holds out his hands, palms up.  It’s disorienting, to look down and see skin instead of crystal.   Vilmar looks at them with a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>“I’d wondered about that.  You weakened so quickly when you got too far from the tower, but it was sort of… <i>eating</i> you, Raha.  That can’t be the only side effect.  What was different, apart from the fatigue?”</p><p>“It is hard to put into words,” G’raha says, frowning. “A lot of sensations were dulled, I suppose?  Like I had just dipped my hand into ice water and hadn’t quite got the feeling back.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Vilmar says, nodding. “Was it uncomfortable?”</p><p>“A bit.  It happened so slowly that I never really processed the extent of what I had lost until it all came back,” G’raha says, still looking at his own hands.  He glances over at Vilmar, then offers one of his hands.  Vilmar smiles and takes it in both of his.  His hands are warm and callused, and he presses his thumbs into the flesh of G’raha’s palm gently.</p><p>“That feels nice,” G’raha says softly, a little surprised by how much so.</p><p>Vilmar grins, clearly pleased with himself. “Yeah?  When I’m not honorbound to preserve your chastity, I’ll give you a proper massage.”</p><p>That’s worryingly appealing.  G’raha loses himself for a moment, thinking back to Vilmar’s bed at the Pendants, the prospect of laying on his stomach with Vilmar’s weight above him, oiled hands working their way down his back--</p><p>He clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably, suddenly all too aware of his body and how close they’re sitting.  Vilmar doesn’t miss it, eyes glinting with mischievous delight.</p><p>“A-Anyway. In short, I find myself more aware of temperatures and textures.”</p><p>Vilmar thinks this over for a moment.  “Do you want me to get you a softer blanket, then?  If you’re particularly sensitive--”</p><p>G’raha’s ears go hot at the choice of wording and he shakes his head.  “No, no, I am fine, I assure you!  It is more than I am used to, but not in an unpleasant way.”</p><p>Vilmar squints at him suspiciously before seeming to decide G’raha is telling the truth.  “Alright, if you’re sure.  Anything else you want before bed, then?  Tataru brewed some herbal tea for Y’shtola, there might be some left.”</p><p>G’raha shakes his head.  “No need.  I… would rather you stay here with me, if there is nothing else you need to attend to.”</p><p>Vilmar’s expression melts immediately, and the deep fondness there makes G’raha’s chest ache.  “Of course.  Let us go to bed, then.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Perhaps Vilmar’s libido wasn’t the one Krile should have been worrying about.<p>G’raha has never had a problem sleeping in bed with him before, but, then, Vilmar had usually dragged him off for a nap when he’d been on the verge of collapse.</p><p>This <i>feels</i> different.  The basics are the same-- Vilmar is tucked close behind him, one arm draped over G’raha’s stomach.  He’s warm and solid, purring faintly as he dozes off with his nose in G’raha’s hair.  It’s comfortable and downright cozy, the sort of thing that usually lures him into sleep better than a potion snuck into his tea.</p><p>Instead, he is trying not to think about how easy it would be for Vilmar to slide his hand down his belly and into his sleep pants.</p><p>Vilmar had kissed the back of his neck after they’d put out the lights, and that had spelled doom for any chaste line of thought.  That had been at least a bell ago, and G’raha just can’t bring himself to calm down.  He’s wrapped in welcoming body heat, and the scent of Vilmar’s mild soap brings to mind memories of burying his face in his lover’s shoulder while they--</p><p>Gods, he has to stop thinking about this, or he’s going to be up all night.  Was this something else numbed by the connection to the tower?  Is it the comparative youth of this body, and a sex drive to go with it?  A side effect of how much more acutely he can feel?</p><p>As though woken by the loudness of G’raha’s thoughts, Vilmar shifts behind him, pulling him closer and nosing at his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“Y’alright?” he mumbles, half asleep.  G’raha winces internally and forces himself to pull out of the embrace before he embarrasses himself.</p><p>“Just-- just need a trip to the privy.  Did I wake you?”</p><p>Vilmar yawns and stretches, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.  “‘s alright.  I’ll walk you, give me a second to find my slippers.”</p><p>“There’s no need, I know the way,” G’raha says quickly.  Vilmar accompanying him will definitely ruin his half-formed plan to cool his head with a short walk.</p><p>Vilmar, of course, has already found his slippers.  He turns back to him and shakes his head.  “It’s no trouble, I could use a glass of water anyways.”</p><p> He’s helpless to argue, having locked himself into an excuse.</p><p>The walk out of the infirmary is quiet, but it doesn’t last once they’re outside it.  It’s the middle of the night, but they have to go through the bar to get out of the Rising Stones.  Vilmar smiles and waves to a few people as they pass.</p><p>The privy is set up behind the bar, so the whole trip only takes a few minutes.  He doesn’t really need to, but G’raha relieves himself anyways.  Vilmar takes a turn once he’s done, giving G’raha a minute or two to collect himself, but it really isn’t enough.</p><p>They head back in through the bar and head for the Rising Stones’ kitchen.  Unlike the privy, G’raha hasn’t had reason to visit the kitchen yet, so he follows behind Vilmar.  They don’t need to light any of the lanterns, as a pair of Miqo’te are perfectly capable of navigating in the dark, but it does make the whole thing feel more forbidden.</p><p>“Would you like some water?” Vilmar asks, as he gets down the cups.</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>They stand by the counter while Vilmar pours the water.  There's tension in the air, but G’raha is reluctant to bring it up out of fear that he’s the only one feeling it.  G’raha accepts his glass gratefully, glad to have something to do with his hands.</p><p>“You know,” Vilmar says, after a long silence. “The personal quarters are just around the corner.  If you wanted to take a quick detour--”</p><p>“Yes,” G’raha says, before Vilmar can even finish his sentence.  He has no time for more than a flash of embarrassment over his eagerness; Vilmar grins at him, eyes glinting in the dark.</p><p>“Well, it does seem Krile has underestimated the desires of my co-conspirator.  One should never doubt the effectiveness of an accomplice.”</p><p>G’raha covers his mouth to suppress a laugh. “A critical error indeed.”</p><p>Vilmar sets down his glass of water and offers G’raha his hand.  “Shall we?”</p><p>G’raha takes his hand, butterflies in his stomach, and nods.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>The door to Vilmar’s quarters is barely closed before G’raha is pressed up against it.  He moans, fisting his hands in Vilmar’s shirt to pull him closer.  Vilmar purrs, rough and intentional on an exhale, and presses a sucking kiss to his throat.<p>He’s done that before, and G’raha had loved it then, but this time it’s so good it makes his knees buckle.  The sensation sizzles like lightning down his spine; his cock throbs and he swears he can feel it all the way into his fingertips.</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” is all he manages to say, stunned out of coherency.</p><p>Vilmar nips under his jaw and noses at his cheek.  “How do you want me, dearheart?”</p><p>G’raha whimpers, paralyzed by choice. “Anything, whatever appeals--”</p><p>He breaks off into a staggered, rattling groan.  Vilmar had chosen that moment to push a thigh between G’raha’s legs and rob him of his grasp on spoken language.</p><p>“Anything?” Vilmar asks, grinding against him.  G’raha can barely breathe, and he hasn’t even taken his trousers off.  He buries his head in Vilmar’s shoulder and nods.</p><p>“Haven’t the time for anything complicated…” Vilmar muses, before he delivers the finishing blow to G’raha’s restraint. “Can I suck your cock?”</p><p>G’raha groans, the thought alone making him ache. “<i>Yes.</i>”</p><p>Vilmar kisses him, cradling his face in his hands for a moment, and then lets go, dropping to his knees like something out of an erotic dream.  G’raha’s sleep pants are loosely tied, and Vilmar has his cock out before he can catch his breath from watching him go down so eagerly.</p><p>All the warning he gets from there is the flash of Vilmar’s eyes glancing up at him, and then--</p><p>“<i>Hells</i>,” G’raha’s head hits the door with a loud thunk, but the pain is barely a drop in the bucket of raw sensation.</p><p>There’s no build up— Vilmar goes right in with a long, indulgent suck, purring deeply.  G’raha’s hips buck; Vilmar quickly shoves him back against the door to keep from gagging.  G’raha whimpers around a surge of arousal so powerful he can feel it in his teeth.  Vilmar is never truly rough with him, but those occasional moments where his strength shines through always leave G’raha dizzy and hot.</p><p>It’s hard to keep his eyes open, but he wants so badly to watch.  In the low light of the darkened bedroom, he can't see colors, but twin circles of reflected light let him know he's being watched in return, and intently at that.</p><p>The hand on G’raha’s hip holding him in place stays where it is, but the other joins Vilmar’s mouth to stroke him.  With that, Vilmar pulls off a bit, focusing his attention just under the head of G’raha’s cock.  He presses his tongue right where he’s most sensitive, and G’raha claps both hands over his mouth in a frantic attempt to keep quiet as the sensation spikes through him.  He loses the fight to keep his eyes open.</p><p>His knees are shaking and everything feels so <i>good</i>, tight and shuddering and perfect.  By the Twelve, he’s going to come.</p><p>He tries to say something, he really does.  But the moment he tries to pull his hands away from his face, Vilmar sucks him back down and he just ends up whining, low and frantic.  He bends nearly in half as the first pulse of his orgasm hits, clawing at Vilmar’s shoulders.</p><p>Vilmar doesn’t miss a beat, leaving his mouth where it is and speeding his hand to wring as much pleasure out of the moment as possible.  G’raha can hear the noises he’s making, raspy, purring gasps in the quiet of the room, but he can’t help it.  He’s not sure it’s ever felt this good.  He’s not sure <i>anything</i> has ever felt this good.</p><p>He melts to the floor when the pleasure finally lets up, shivering and panting.  Vilmar gathers him up before he can settle onto the cool stone, pulling him close and pressing his nose into his hair.  G’raha snuggles up as best he can with the awkward angle, his body going warm and tingly as the afterglow starts to set in.  He can feel Vilmar’s cock hard against his side, but he knows his lover well enough to wait until he catches his breath to do anything about it.  The man loves to cuddle.</p><p>“That was a good one, huh?” Vilmar purrs, nuzzling against G’raha’s temple. “Never heard you make that noise before.”</p><p>G’raha laughs, embarrassed but too giddy from the afterglow to really sink into it.  “That was the first time I have, ah, <i>finished</i>, since getting this body back.  It was… well, I struggle to imagine it felt like that before the tower.  I never would have gotten anything done as a young man if it had.”</p><p>Vilmar snorts.  “Out of all our friends, you’re the hardest to drag away from your work, dearheart.  You don’t even sleep unless coerced.”</p><p>“That was better than sleep,” G’raha argues, which gets a full laugh out of Vilmar.</p><p>“Mm, high praise.”</p><p>Another nuzzle, and G’raha’s squirms a bit so he can more easily lean into it.  Vilmar groans softly as the motion rubs G’raha’s hip against his cock.  G’raha tilts his head to look at him.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“As if you have to ask,” Vilmar chuckles.</p><p>Getting into a position where he can comfortably get a hand down Vilmar’s pants takes some effort, but it’s worth it for the way he moans when G’raha strokes him.  G’raha tucks his face into his lover’s neck while he works, feeling the rumble of his purring and the warmth of his skin.  Vilmar is sensitive there, and he takes a deep, shaky breath when G’raha mouths at his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that,” Vilmar groans, tilting his head back to give G’raha more room.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to get Vilmar worked up; G’raha knows his body, and it works to his advantage.  Long, firm strokes have him panting, his cock leaking when G’raha swipes his thumb over the head.  He barely needs a warning, but Vilmar gives him one anyways, his voice so rattled from purring that it’s barely coherent.</p><p>G’raha bites gently just under his jaw and puts his other hand over Vilmar’s cock just in time to keep him from making a mess as he spills.</p><p>Vilmar leans against him afterwards, panting. “You… You know, it occurs to me that we could have done this on the bed.”</p><p>G’raha is suddenly aware of the cold stone underneath them. “Does it not make this feel like a bit of an adventure?”</p><p>Vilmar laughs and kisses him.  “Alright.  We’ll call it the first of many.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is <a href="https://xenosaurus.tumblr.com">xenosaurus</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>